Fear and Fun
by inuzuka15
Summary: Naruto is a 17 year old Seattle high school student. After colapsing at a party he awakes to see his long time crush and learns that he is more important then anyone knows. Rated T later rated M, lemon, crime, kibanaru, narukiba
1. intro

Fear and fun  
*intro*

On a cold and rainy October morning a blonde in a black trench coat was running through the busy Seattle side walk hoping he wasn't late. [Crap! If I'm late again he's going to kill me!] Was the only thing going through his mind. He finally stopped in front of a abandoned warehouse walking distance from the Seattle ferry terminal.

"Finally I made it, and on time to." he said with a sigh of relief. He opened the rusty metal door and walked in.

"hello? Anyone there?" yelled the blond sarcastically.

"Shut up Deidara." growled a familiar voice.

"Hello Sasori. What's the deal with the emergency meeting?" asked Deidara

"If you shut up we might be able to find out." said Sasori calmly "Speak Itachi."

" I have found the Kyubi." said Itachi slightly bragging. The others in the room were in shock. Itachi rarely got his hands dirty, let alone do something like this.

"How? Where?" Ask Deidara slightly pissed of that Itachi found him.

"It was easy based on that we know he is a blonde with six scars on his face and is around 17 years of age." said Itachi in his usual condescending way. "he goes to a high school here in Seattle."

"There's like 5 high schools in Seattle! Which one is he at?" asked Kakuzu still a little stunned about the what is going on.

"West Seattle High. The students name is…" Itachi paused to build suspense "Naruto Uzumaki."

* * * * * Meanwhile * * * * *

" come on, just a few more minutes until Mr. Kakashi's class is over." said a blonde sudent under his breath. Just then the bell rang and the blonde ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

"Naruto, wait up" screamed a black haired girl running after the blonde.

"Hi Hinata. What's up?"

"Some of us are going to a party tonight. What to go?"

"Sure." said Naruto unsure what he got him self into.

"Great, here's the address." said Hinata as she handed him a flyer "It's a costume party ok."

"Ok, I'll be there." said the blonde as he faked a smile.

"Bye Naruto see-ya there." said the black haired girl as she walked away. As soon as she rounded the corner she fainted. Her face was a bright red from talking to Naruto. After a while she came to in the nurse's office a little embarrassed about what happened.


	2. Chapter 1

Fear and Fun: Chapter 1

"Ok, I took a right on pike street. Then a left on Madison. So where is it?" asked a blonde dressed up in a red and black fox costume. Out of the building next to him he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hi Naruto. Just in time for the party! It's right in here."

"Wow Hinata how did you know about a party here?"

"I'm actually throwing the party." said Hinata shyly.

"ok who else is here?" asked the blonde trying to figure out if it was a total lose or not coming here.

"Well… There's Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba."

"ok sounds like you invited almost everyone we know."

" Yeah, I guess I did." she said with a giggle, and with that she grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him into one of the apartments. As he walked in he noticed he wasn't the only one in a costume. Looking around he saw Ino and Sakura arguing over who had the better costume. Shino and Sasuke were sitting in a corner being antisocial. They where the only two not in costume. The rest of the people were grouped around a table covered I n food and drinks. The blonde began to walk up to Kiba, the whole time examining the brown and white dog costume.

"Hi Kiba."

"Hello Naruto. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing really." said Kiba calmly "nice costume."

"Thanks. I like yours too." Naruto was trying hard not to blush. [Please don't let him see me blush.] was one of the thoughts jumbled up in his head. It wasn't working his face started turning a bright red.

"Are you ok?" Asked Kiba as he put his hand on Naruto's forehead. Out of the corner of his eye Kiba could see The jealousy build in Sasuke's eyes.

"Naruto you're hot" said Kiba a little alarmed.

"What?!?" shouted the blonde totally shocked about what Kiba had said.

"I'm serious. Your head is burning up." yelled Kiba. Just then Naruto began to feel light headed.

"What's happening?" Naruto said weakly as he collapsed onto the floor blacking out almost instantly. When he came to he found himself in a cold, white hospital room. As the blonde began to sit up he saw Kiba asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Kiba! Wake up!" Naruto said as he shook the brunet's shoulder.

"Hi Naruto." Kiba said groggily "Are you feeling better?"

"Well, you were running a fever then you fainted." said Kiba

"O… Sorry I caused so much trouble for you Kiba." said the blonde feeling he put a burden on his friend.

"It's ok. I care about yo" Kiba stopped him self from continuing. Naruto was in shock that the person he cares about cares for him. The blonde almost fainted again.

"Um… Kiba." said Naruto trying hard to build up some courage.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" shouted the blonde as fast as he could. Naruto closed his eyes waiting to get rejected.

"Sure. I'd love to." said Kiba a little stunned by the out burst. Silence began to fill the room. A knock at the door broke the peaceful silence that filled the room. The door opened revealing Ino with a cart covered with flowers.

"Hi guys" said Ino in a overly peppy voice than one would expect to hear in a hospital. "Someone called my family's shop and asked us to deliver this." she grabbed a small vase filled with orange roses and set it on the empty table by the bed.

"who are they from? Asked the blonde intrigued by the gift.

"I really don't know."

"This is creepy if you ask me." said Kiba a little worried.

"I have to go. So I'll see-ya guys later." and with that she left only to have a tall, blonde doctor walk in a few seconds later.

"Wow. I didn't think I was this popular." chuckled Naruto

"Glad to see your awake Naruto. You feel any better?" asked the doctor as she grabbed a chart at the foot of the bed.

"So what made me pass out?" asked Naruto. His hand began to shake with fear.

"A poison was found in your blood1" The room grew silent. The wind began to blow outside the room.

"So how was I poisoned?" asked the blonde boy now very depressingly serious.

"We think it was ingested. The reason your still alive is because if didn't metabolized fully. Which is luck for you." she said calmly.

"When can I leave?" asked Naruto as he began to fear for his life. Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand in hopes of comforting him.

"We are going to keep you over night. You can leave tomorrow."

"Thanks doc." faking a smile as the blonde said it. With that she left the room.

"Naruto. I think you should stay with me until they find who ever did this." said Kiba as he stared into the blonde's ice blue eyes.

"I can't Kiba" said Naruto painfully "I don't what to see you hurt because of me!"

"I am not going to take no for a answer. Naruto."


	3. Chapter 2

**Fear and Fun Chapter 2**

* * * * * The next morning * * * * *

"Are you sure that you should be letting me stay with you? I don't want you or your family to get hurt because of me." Naruto said as he walked out the glass doors of the hospital.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Kiba said a light grin.

"I still think…" He was shushed by Kiba's finger lightly pressed against his lips.

"Like I said before, I won't take no for an answer."

"How come I feel like you is going to be more trouble then you're worth?" Chuckled the blonde.

"Ya… Wait, what is that suppost to mean?" retorted Kiba.

"O nothing… TAXI!" The blonde shouted. He waved down a taxi.

* * * * * Naruto's Apartment * * * * *

"So… here we are. My apartment." The blonde said as he opened the door. The two walked in. It was a small studio apartment with a big bay window showing a beautiful view of the Seattle shoreline. Naruto walked over to a small closet and opened it. He pulled out an orange duffle bag and began putting a few pairs of clothes into it. As soon as he finished packing someone began knocking at the door. Kiba walked over and opened it.

"Hi Kiba. What are you doing a Naruto's place?" Said Ino hold a vase with purple and orange flowers.

"Wait? What are you doing here?" said Kiba.

"Well another person asked to send another vase of flowers to Naruto. And he wasn't at the hospital so I came here. And you still haven't answered my question yet."

"I'm going to be staying with him for a while." Naruto said as he walked up to the two.

"O, ok. Here you go. And I think you should be careful Naruto." Said Ino as she handed him the vase.

"What's that suppost to mean?" questioned the brunette.

"The flowers. Orange lilies and Monkshood." Said the girl. "Some flowers have a meaning like for instance, Lavender is devotion."

"Ok then what is the meaning behind the flowers I got."

"Well the Orange Lily is Hatred, and Monkshood is a warning saying that a deadly enemy is near." Ino stated calmly "I don't know who wanted it sent, but I hope they are just sending it as a gift instead of a threat."

"Me too… I think we should go now. See-ya later Ino!" Kiba said as he and naruto walk out the door locking it behind them.

* * * * * Kiba House * * * * *

"Nice place you have here Kiba!" said the blonde as he followed kiba through the front door. They walked into a huge living room with valted celines. Infront of them was a long hallway. The living room had a dark red hardwood floors and a black sectional sofa set facing a big bay window and a large wall mounted flat screen tv.

"Thanks…" he was interupted

"Hey Kiba welcome back. Hi Naruto what are you doing here?" said a brunette woman who walked down the hall infront of them. She was young and also had the red triangle tattoos on her cheecks.

"Hi Hana." Grinned the blonde

"Hi sis. I invited Naruto to say with us a while." Said Kiba.

"Did you talk it over with Mom?" questioned Hana.

"Yeah, she said it would be ok for a while."

"Ok. Mom left to go to work. I have a date so you will have to fend for you self for dinner alright?"

"Okay!" said the boys in unison. with that she grabbed a coat hanging near the door and left.

*** To Be Continued ***


End file.
